Elite Subsistent Chaos
by TheSorrowsPain
Summary: The Chaotic Operation of Revenge, Power, and Skilled Execution has taken over a isolated facility in the heart of the remote island of Kaliningradskaya. After word got out about their threat on launching a full scale nuclear strike onto the U.S., the Stea


This is an excerpt from my novel _Elite: Subsistent Chaos_. I may post more excerpts.

This is a work of fiction and any resembalance to person(s) living or dead is entirely coincedental. This is a copyrighted work of _Sorrow Productions_.

**I. Preparation**

**THE ROOM IS** cold, but sweat streams down my back. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, gasping for air. The other students stood around the instructor and I. Geo Kinshi. He is a trained Tao Kwon Do master. Well he was before he killed a man in a traffic jam for honking at him. The family of the victim was furious and the removed Geo's license. Now, he helps train the GHOST operatives of the Stealth Infiltration Organization. He doesn't look well over 80, but he is 96. My name is Keith Sullivan. I am an elite GHOST operative hear at SIO. I joined back in 1998. I was 18 at that time and now I'm 31. SIO was established back in 1960 as a secret division of the Central Intelligence Agency. Back then, most of the CIA agents were appointed to higher ranks such as GHOSTs but now they're all dead. SIO was neglected by Lyndon B. Johnson after John F. Kennedy's death. Now it is a popular spy organization that is responsible with any terrorists' attacks, along with the CIA.

"Come Keith, let us begin." Geo says with his hand held out to me.

I bow and get into a worthy fighting stance. The students move closer, hoping they would be able to learn anything. I hear them whisper about what they might see. I'm almost encouraged by their words but I'll wait for the right moment to gloat. Geo smiles and makes the fighting stance of a crane. _His typical fighting position._ I keep my guard and wait for a while. At that exact instant, the room seems to pause. Everyone, but me are frozen like a group of people in a picture. Silence occupies the room and a faint tapping sounds behind me. Geo rushes towards me with a right jab, but I manage to evade it. I return the punch with a left jab and it lands plainly onto Geo's right cheek. He smiles and grabs my arm, tossing me over his shoulder. As I land on the hard wooden floor, it breaks. Small pieces of wood reside their selves into my pants. I flip up and face Geo once again. Now, he changes his fighting stance to Snake style. I change my stance to Crane and we begin fighting again. I grab Geo's arm, but he delivers his elbow into my abdomen and he tosses me over his shoulder once again. The floor cracks this time, but my back is now in pain. The students begin gossiping about what just happened and they move in even closer. To them, I am a wounded gazelle and they are the hungry lions and lionesses.

"Back, all of you. I don't want anyone getting hurt." Geo tells the students as they move away from the two of us.

I stand up and get into Snake style. Geo decides to change to a normal fighting position. He rushes towards me and he grabs my arm. He then breaks my wrist in a horizontal angle and drives his elbow into my abdomen once again. Suddenly, he punches me with the back of his hand and tosses me over his shoulder, placing me on the floor in front of him. The floor breaks again, but this time there are no small chips of wood. Geo holds his hand over my head and I grab it. He pulls me up and we bow. The students start cheering and they pat me on the shoulder.

"Nice job Mr. Sullivan." One of the boys says.

"Excellent presentation, Sensei." A female student says as the gong sounds.

"Good job, Keith." Geo pats me on the back.

"Thank you Sensei." I respond with a smile.

"It's okay if you call me Geo." Geo tells me.

"Okay, Geo. Where did you learn such tactics? I know you were a Tao Kwon Do trainer, but it doesn't teach those sorts of moves does it? The only maneuver you were taking me down with was tossing me over your shoulder, profusely."

"Ah yes. You have many things to learn but you know more than I do. Those tactics were no form of Tao Kwon Do, but they were closely related."

"What is the style Master?"

"The style is called Stealth Infiltration Tactics. They are a form of Close-Quarters-Combat. Only the most elite operative has the ability to perform such tactics. It requires strength, endurance, and spiritual frustrations."

"Spiritual? So it's supernatural?"  
"No! It comes from your confidence and deep within your soul. It also requires a great amount of energy. This isn't super powers we're talking about. Anyone can perform these tactics if they have the strength to left someone over their shoulders."

"But I thought you said only the most _elite_ operative can perform these tactics?"  
"I lied." He picks a tea kettle. "Tea?"  
"No thank you. Geo, is there any way you can train me to master the Stealth Infiltration Tactics?"  
"SIT."

"No I'll stand."  
"No I mean you can also call it SIT. Anyway, you will need to find the confidence to use these tactics against your foes. Only then will you have the power to beat any man."

"……"

"_Will Keith Sullivan please report to the Stealth Infiltration Directory? You are planned to be there within 15 minutes of briefing. There are no exceptions._

"Looks like somebody wants to see me. I'll catch you later Master." I bow to Geo.

"Good. Here, take my sword."

"With all due respect Master, no thank you. I'm more of a guns person."

"Suit yourself. Just remember what I told you. And remember, the frog can leap, but the birds fly."  
"Good bye Master."

I exit the room and enter a long hallway. Scientists are roaming and many of them are having conversations with one another. Some of them are hurrying to get to whatever destination it is they really need to get to. I begin running through the crowded hallway, squeezing myself between the frequent run-ins of scientists. I run into a scientist and a clipboard full of blueprints falls out of his hand.

"I'm really sorry sir. I'm in a hurry." I tell him.

"So am I buddy. You had better be lucky I don't report you to the Chief." The man says as he picks up the papers, each of them saying "Operation SABER".

The guy bumps into me and walks away, quickly. I shake my head and continue through the hallway. _There's no telling what I'm in for. The announcer just told me to go to the SID and wait for Briefing. I can't imagine what they want me for._ An elevator up ahead begins to close, but I sprint towards it just in time. The man on the elevator presses the button for Floor 3.

"Yeah, could you press Floor 2 for me?"

"Sure. Are ya headed to the Stealth Infiltration Directory?" The man asks.

"Yes. I'm supposed to be going there for some sort of Briefing."

"Wait a minute. You're Keith Sullivan?"  
"Yeah. That's me. And you are?"  
"I'm George Hawks. We went to middle school and high school together."

"George Hawks? Oh I remember. You're that kid I threw in the dumpster everyday because you kept following me." The elevator door beeps.

"Yeah that was me." George sighs. "It was nice seeing you again Keith."

I wave to him as the door closes and enter through the thick, steel-plated doors. Inside, there are many small cubicles and two men standing in the center of the whole room. The man on the left is wearing a typical business suit and he is holding a cup of coffee. His hair is _thinning_ at the top and most of it is in the back. The other man is wearing black sunglasses and he is African-American. He has cornrows and he is wearing a black trench coat.

"Hey buddy, it's a little too hot for that, don't you think?" I ask the man.

"I'm comfortable, thank you." The man responds in a low voice.

"Okay, let's get this started. " The man on the left says. "Osiris, I am Major Fredrick Torbex and I will be your leader for this mission. This is my good friend, Jack T. Thompson, and he will be serving as your mission analysis for this mission."  
"Hold on, why did you just call me Osiris?"  
"It is your new SICN."

"Stealth Infiltration Codename, huh? What's tiny doing over there doing?"  
"Go screw yourself you piece of--" The man on the right says.

"-- Listen, you two will have to get along. I'm really getting irritable of your wise cracks Sullivan."

"I apologize. As you were saying?"  
"Well, you will be being sent to an island off the coast of Krasnodar known as Kaliningradskaya Oblast. It's a remote island that not many people knew existed. Until now, that is. A terrorist mercenary group known as The Chaotic Operation of Revenge, Power, and Skilled Execution, or CORPSE, has taken over the isolated Arsenal Facility located in the heart of the whole damn island. They have captured the president of The Satellite Intelligence Liability Institute of Creating Operational Networks, Patrick Roth. He is located in an isolated Prison Camp near the Alpha portion of the island." Jack explains.

"Alpha?"  
"The island is divided into four separate sections. Alpha, Beta, Charlie, and Bravo. Each of these four sections is heavily guarded by a vast group of enemy sentries that share the same name as their area. CORPSE is demanding for one billion dollars and you. If their demands aren't met, they plan on launching a nuclear missile on to American soil and anyone else they despise."

"Let's backtrack a bit. How the_ hell_ do they plan on launching a nuclear attack?"

"I was just getting to that." Jack sits in a chair next to me. "They are going to use Patrick Roth's blueprints to create an ultimate nuclear battle Hybrid. The full details of the Hybrid are secretive. No one knows anything about it, but our GHOST operative, Kevin "Lone Wolf" Hart."


End file.
